ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Giga Finalizer
is a weapon used by Ultraman Geed in his Ultimate Final form. Its other counterpart is the Giga Battle Nizer used by Ultraman Belial. History Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! As a countermeasure to Gilbaris, Buran Saderuna, a scientist from Planet Kushia developed the Giga Finalizer. At the same time, the Giga Battle Nizer was also created. While being chased into a corner by an army of Galactron, Buran sacrificed his life to save his creation and his daughter to find its rightful user while Airu escaped to Earth from her planet. Ail brought the Giga Finalizer, known at the time as the to ancient Okinawa, where it somehow became a legend. In modern times, the Giga Finalizer was later targeted by Gilbaris and his army after the device was found in Okinawa in its sealed form while Ail protected the device at all costs. Eventually, Riku was able to unlock the Giga Finalizer with his own determination and after Ail sacrificed her life. Afterwards, Riku uses the device to assume his Ultimate Final form to fight against Gilbaris and the Galactron Army. Powers :;Riku's Use *'Transformation': Riku uses this weapon alongside the Evolution Capsule to assume his Ultimate Final form. UltimateFinalHenshin.gif|Transformation :;Geed's Use *'Barrier': The Giga Finalizer can act as a barrier for blocking attacks. *'Potential Realization': The main function of the Giga Finalizer is to draw out Geed's original form's powers, allowing Geed to fully exert out his dormant power as Ultimate Final. The said device also allows Riku's willpower to be converted into physical destructive energy as Geed. *'Spinning Attack': Geed charges his energy and spins, cutting through enemies with the Giga Finalizer. *'Energy Slash': Geed can fire blue energy slashes from the Giga Finalizer. * : The trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled once, and the trigger button is pressed once more. A wave of energy is then fired from the tip of the Giga Finalizer. * : The trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled twice, and the trigger button is pressed once more. The Giga Finalizer consecutively launches energy constructs from the "eyes". * : The Riser scans the rear end of the Giga Finalizer, the trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled thrice, and the trigger button is pressed once more. Geed releases a crescent energy wave from the Giga Finalizer. GigaFinalizerDefensor.png|Barrier UltimateFinalSpinAttack.gif|Spinning Attack GeedUFEnergySlash.jpeg|Energy Slash GigaThrust.gif|Giga Thrust RiserRayBeam.gif|Riser Ray Beam CrescentFinalGeed.gif|Crescent Final Geed Gallery GigaFinalizer.png|DX toy Received 711330739072951.jpeg GigaFinalizerSealedForm.jpeg|Giga Finalizer's sealed form GigaFinalizerUnsealed.jpeg GigaFinalizer3.jpeg GFandEvolutionCapsule.jpeg 0F25CF61-C2B9-47C8-9640-7829BAFD1301.jpeg|Riku with the Giga Finalizer and the Evolution Capsule DY2KAXM.jpg|Geed (Ultimate Final) wielding the Giga Finalizer B322BEFC-A7D1-40BB-8300-616EB3706E12.jpeg IMG 20171130 175146.jpg IMG 20171130 175258.jpg|The Giga Finalizer seen with the Orbcalibur GeedandAllies.jpeg 681A6CFE-5291-4935-95E1-49BBB85AFB98.jpeg GigaFinalizerOffensiveAttack.gif RikuwithGigaFinalizer.jpeg UFTransformStep6.jpeg GFUniteRiser.jpeg GeedchargingfinisherHD.jpeg|Geed charges his weapon IMG 20171130 181059.jpg GigaFinalizerProp.png Trivia *The Giga Finalizer's gimmick is rather similar to the Orb Slugger Lance's, whereby they activate their finishers after pulling on a lever from one to three times and the pressing a button. There are also some similarities in their finishers: **Giga Thrust/Orb Lancer Shoot: The first finisher, in which the weapon releases an energy ray from its tip. ***Giga Thrust also shares one of the words in its name with the Orb Slugger Lance's Big Bang Thrust, and they are both the second finishers of each weapon. **Crescent Final Geed/Trident Slash: The final and most powerful finisher has the user unleash a slashing move. id:Giga Finalizer Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items Category:Power Up Items